


Picture Perfect Memories

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Noctis centered, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, There is a baby, and everything is ok, au where whatever happened did not happen, because this boy loves to look through other people's phone, idk what to tag, im not good with titles, this is very self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: Noctis goes through Gladiolus's phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr. 
> 
> Well... Someone has to write a fic like this, eventually.

It was a warm beautiful day. It was the kind of weather, where you take a long walk in a park or a trek in a nearby small forest, while soaking up the warmth of the sun. Not sitting down in a balcony and watching the Prince play one of his games on his phone.

Gladiolus released a quick bored sigh, unlocking his phone for the umpteenth, hoping that he would finally find an app that would finally amuse him.

The sigh reached the prince’s ears and Noctis looked up from his phone to raise a puzzled eyebrow at the alpha.

“I’m bored,” was all Gladiolus said. He was fiddling with his phone now, huge hands big enough to cover his phone.

“If you’re bored,” Noctis started, all his attention back to his phone. “Why don’t you bring me some food?”

The alpha scoffed at the prince. “I’m your bodyguard, not your personal servant.”

“It beats sitting around and doing nothing here.”

“You have legs for a reason. Use them from time to time.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes, but he placed his phone down on the table and left.

As if the gods were waiting Gladiolus to leave, the alpha’s phone went off, notifying him off a message and causing Noctis to whip his head up from his phone. He spared the balcony a quick glance to make sure Gladio is out of earshot before snatching the phone on the table.

It was a message from Prompto. Noctis opened it without thinking and realized his mistake as the message was loading. He hoped to the gods he wouldn’t witness something that will traumatize him forever.

Gratefully, it was just a picture of Crocus, nibbling on a bright red ring ferociously. The caption below said: _He probably thought it was a donut! <3_

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at the picture. Little Crocus inherited his omega parent’s hair. Soft wavy blond hair framed his cherubic face, but his eyes were sharp and hazel brown, like Gladiolus’s.

Noctis typed a quick reply: **_Hey, this is Noct. Give him a kiss for me. I miss the lil guy._**

**_Noct?! Hey, come visit us. We miss you too! And why do you have his phone?! >:( _ **

**_He left it on the table. >:) _**was all he replied before closing the app. He searched through the phone and opened the Gallery.

The phone directed him to the oldest album, which was just a few pictures of Gladiolus’s big sword and some expensive camping gears. The next album was random group pictures of all of them, with one blurry photo of Prompto running towards the camera.

The rest of the albums were selfie pictures of the alpha and a few pictures of Iris. The album titled ‘Date’ caught Noctis’s eyes and he quickly tapped it.

_‘Oh, hey! This was on their first date.’_

The first picture showed the two standing before a Chocobo themed park. Prompto was wearing a Chocobo headband, raising both his hands in a peace sign, while Gladiolus wrapped his huge hands around the omega’s shoulders. There was also a picture of them eating ice cream together and a picture of Prompto screaming his lungs out in a roller coaster ride.

The next album had pictures of their wedding day. Noctis could tell it was Iris who had taken these pictures; they weren’t blurry. There were a lot of pictures of Prompto on that day, courtesy of Iris. Noctis remembered how much she had fussed over Prompto in the dressing room, flustering Prompto even more.  Ignis and Noctis had teased him then that he was the perfect picture of a blushing omega bride in a white tux.

Iris had also captured a shot of Gladiolus in tears as he watched his soon-to-be omega walked down the aisle.

“Oooh~ Blackmail material right here.” Noctis laughed.

Noctis scrolled through several honeymoon selfies and some scenery pictures. _‘I wonder where this is.’_

He checked the next album and found a picture of a grinning Prompto holding a positive pregnancy stick. This was the picture they posted on social media to announce they were pregnant. The entire internet had exploded from the announcement and it became the main headline of every news and articles for a week. Paparazzi had hunted and followed Prompto around from their home to his work, like vultures.

“You’re welcome, blondie.” Noctis mumbled with a fond smile, distinctively remembering the day when he and Prompto had gone out for lunch and he noticed the omega’s odd behavior.  

The omega usually gobbled up sweet food, but on that day, he was shoving spicy food down his throat like it was nothing. Prompto avoided spicy food at all cost.  Then, he was complaining to the prince about the spoiled milk Gladiolus purchased yesterday, but when he checked the expiration date, it was still two months from now.

When Noctis pointed the possibility that he might be pregnant, the omega surprised the prince by bursting into tears.

 _Hormones,_ Ignis had explained to him once. Prompto’s pregnancy had been rocky. Either he was too cheerful and happy, like a ray of sunshine or completely miserable, crying a waterfall. Noctis had accidentally poked fun of the omega’s weight once, which made Prompto cry hard that day. Gladiolus looked like he wasn’t going to forgive the prince.

 The next photo was Gladiolus resting his head on the baby bump, hands caressing it gently, while Prompto was lying on the bed, suggesting that the omega took the picture from above. Noctis flicked through the rest of the pictures until he arrived on the album titled ‘Crocus Arrives’.

Just as the title suggested, the album was filled with the pictures of the new born Crocus. Freckles dotted the cub’s rosy chubby cheeks and a tuft of short blonde hair peeked out from the fluffy blanket wrapped around him. Noctis smiled fondly at the photos of everyone taking turns to hold the peacefully sleeping cub.

Iris had held the pup closed that day, almost reluctant to share him with the rest. Prompto had been knocked out after long hours of being in the delivery room, even the noise and clamor everyone was making didn’t wake him up. Gladio was telling everyone to be quiet, and at the same time, lecturing everyone how to hold Crocus properly. Noctis found a picture of him holding his godson and immediately sent it to his phone as his wallpaper.

Everyone had been there to visit Crocus and Prompto that day, even his father, Luna, Cindy, and Cid paid a short visit to give their blessings and congratulations.  Everyone except… Gladiolus’s parents. Noctis couldn’t help but get angry on behalf of his friends.  

The rest of the photos after that album were pictures of Crocus, Prompto or both of them together. Noctis’s favorite was the one where Prompto and Crocus were sitting on the floor, facing each other. Each had a camera in their hands – Prompto held a real camera; Crocus’s was a toy camera.

“Has Ignis ever told you that going through somebody else’s phone without permission is rude and unprincely?”

“Hm.” Came Noctis’s reply, not bothering to look up. Then, he opened the recent picture Prompto sent and showed it to the alpha. “Crocus is getting big really fast. At this rate, he’ll outgrow Promp.”

Gladiolus snatched the phone away and placed the plate of food in front of the prince.

“That,” the alpha said pointedly, “was very rude.”

Noctis shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and began wolfing on his food. He looked up just in time to catch the affectionate smile on Gladio’s face as he stared at the picture of his pup.

“You know, there’s really nothing going on today, so why don’t you go home?”

Gladiolus shifted his gaze from his phone to the young prince. “And let you do something stupid? Not on my watch.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’ll be stuck here playing video games the whole day. The only stupid thing that can happen to me is chocking on a morsel. Plus, Iggy will check up on me soon.”

The alpha raised an incredulous eyebrow, but his eyes appeared hopeful and expectant.

An exasperated sigh escaped Noctis. “Just go, Gladio. Besides, it’s a good day to take Crocus to the park for a walk.”

Gladiolus didn’t hesitate to stand up from his seat. “Well, if that’s what pleases your Highness.” He gave a mocked bow and left.

Noctis shook his head amusedly. “Idiot.”

-

Crocus greeted him with a gleeful shriek, his tiny legs kicking out excitedly.

“Hey, little guy.” Gladiolus picked up the cub easily from the floor and planted a kiss on his cheeks. “Where’s Dada?”

“Pah-pah.” Crocus babbled, softly patting his father’s face.

Gladiolus chuckled deeply. “Yeah, Papa is here. You’ve been a good boy for me, have you?”

“Dah-dah.” The little pup pointed at the general direction of the kitchen. “Dah-dah.”

“Alright, let’s go to Dada.” He hefted the little cub and trudged toward the kitchen.

Prompto’s back was facing them, when they entered. The omega was humming an upbeat tune as he prepared a bottle of milk.

Gladiolus couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride watching his omega prepare a bottle of milk without creating so much mess now. Parenthood hadn’t been easy for the omega, and the pressure Gladiolus’s parents had placed on the omega after giving birth to Crocus, didn’t help Prompto’s anxiety and low self-esteem. Although Prompto was generally great with babies and children, he didn’t have the slightest inkling on how to change diapers, feed a newborn cub, and properly take care of one.

Gratefully, Ignis had been a great tutor and soon enough Prompto’s instincts to take care of his cub naturally kicked in.

“Hey.”

Predictably, Prompto jerked in surprised and nearly dropped the bottle of milk he was shaking. He whipped around and half-glared at his husband.

“How many times have I told you not to do that?”

Gladiolus smirked and approached the omega, dropping a kiss on his omega’s forehead. Little Crocus giggled in his arms.

“Dah-dah.”

Prompto smiled at his cub and gently took him from his mate. “Hey, lil bud. Hungry?”

“He’s getting heavier,” Gladiolus pointed out.

“You’re home early.” Prompto said. “Er, everything alright?”

Gladiolus smiled at him affectionately and wrapped his huge arms around his mate, Crocus sandwiched between them. The little cub didn’t seem to mind and even relished on the close contact, sucking milk from his bottle contentedly.

“Peachy.” The alpha rested his forehead on his mate’s.

“Wah! You’re heavy. Get off! Up, Up!” Prompto whined, but didn’t make an effort to push him away.

“Hmmm… Don’t wanna.” Gladiolus hummed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I’m still in Chapter 5 of this game, but here I am, writing a fic because I love omegaverse and Promptio is growing on me. I may or may not have an idea for a multi-chapter fic of this one-shot, but the plot isn’t really solid yet. Plus, my life is hectic and my job isn’t really easy and I love being lazy.
> 
> I also tossed a coin for the baby’s gender because I couldn’t decide. I got tails, so a boy it is. I would have named her Lily, if I had gotten heads. But maybe there will be baby no. 2!!! And Noctis’s and Ignis’s secondary genders are left ambiguous because I am indecisive and I have an IgNoct omegaverse fic idea set in this au as well. I headcanon Noctis either as a beta or an omega. He doesn’t give off an alpha trait in the game imho. Ignis is very much a beta, but I don’t mind changing it because I have another IgNoct fic idea, which I am hoping I’ll be able to write. *crosses fingers. My laziness has no boundaries.
> 
> It kind of saddens me as well that there are very few Promptio materials, especially when I check the tag on tumblr. :( Let’s convert people one fic at a time, hopefully.
> 
> It’s also really fun to play FFXV while your family is watching. My dad really loves the chocobos, especially the baby chocobos. And my big sister told me Noctis doesn’t look like a prince, and that he needs a long bath, a haircut and a wardrobe change. And that he runs like a gorilla. Haha. Both my sisters were surprised at Gladio’s size, and even asked if I could zoom in on his abs when they found out he was shirtless lol!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic! :)


End file.
